Express the decimal as a percent. $1.108$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.108 = \dfrac{110.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.108} = 110.8\%$ $110.8$ per hundred = $110.8$ per cent = $110.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.